Natale a Tokio
by Omega Lucy
Summary: No era la navidad más usual, hacía mucho frío y no había mucho que hacer, pero estaba bien, después de todo estaban juntos ¿que importaba todo lo demás?/ One-shot-Slash/Yaoi crack-pairing


_Natale a Tokio_

Empezaba a sentir arrepentimiento, Tokio era demasiado fría durante el invierno. Oh como extrañaba Porto Corsa en esos momentos, ahí llegaba a hacer frío en la época, pero no tan excesivo como en Tokio, incluso estaba nevando. Sentía como si los huesos se le estuviesen congelando a pesar de lo abrigado que se encontraba, caminar no le ayudaba a mantenerse caliente y el viento frío empezaba a golpearle la cara.

—¿Por qué no usamos tu motocicleta? Habríamos llegado más rápido—dijo en un vano intento de que no se notara que tiritaba de frío ¿Cómo rayos Shu parecía más fresco que una lechuga? ¿Cómo los japoneses podían soportar ese frío del demonio?

—El suelo está muy resbaloso, podríamos tener un accidente—contestó con naturalidad el azabache—. Además, no vamos tan lejos, solo vamos a la tienda por un par de cosas y volvemos—sonrió ligeramente al notar la mueca de desaprobación y disgusto del italiano—. Te dije que podías quedarte en la casa a esperar, tú fuiste el que quiso salir…

—¿Y quedarme con ese endemoniado gato? ¡Ni de chiste! Apenas te fueras iba a tratar de arañarme o morderme—dijo con notoria exageración en su tono de voz. El japonés dejó salir una leve risita y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se detenía, provocando que el europeo le imitara.

—Kiku no está endemoniado, solo es un poco mimado y evitas que le dé más atención—intentó excusar la actitud del felino a pesar de que sabía bien que Francesco torcería la mirada y seguiría en su plan de no soportar al gato. Shu empezó a acomodarle la bufanda de modo que cubriera parte de su rostro hasta su nariz—. Si te hubieras quedado en la casa no parecerías un cubo de hielo, estas azul…

—Este tipo de climas no es lo mío—entre cerró los ojos, al menos el viento ya no le raspaba las mejillas y los labios.

Al llegar a la tienda, Francesco dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al sentir el calor producido por la calefacción, si fuera por él no saldrían de esa tienda hasta la primavera. Todoroki agarró una bolsa de comida para gato –su querido azul ruso había dado con la bolsa, la había rasgado, se había comido una parte y la otra la regó por toda la casa así que se vio en la necesidad de ir por una-, también agarró un paquete con seis latas de cerveza de una de las neveras y se dirigió a la caja para pagar.

—¿No quieres tardarte un poco más? —Cuestionó Bernoulli al ver como el cajero pasaba las escasas compras, la idea de volver a la calle le hacía sentir frío.

—Te dije que sería algo muy rápido.

Shu dijo algo en japonés a lo que no prestó mucha atención, supuso que agradeció al cajero luego de pagarle y agarrar las bolsas. No le quedó de otra que volver a la "glaciar" calle, quizás exageraba mucho, pero para Francesco Tokio le parecía una segunda Siberia en esos momentos. Vaya que añoraba su querida ciudad natal, pero le había prometido al asiático pasar la navidad juntos en Japón y debía cumplirle, eso haría un buen novio ¿cierto? Ser un buen novio implicaba congelarse el culo yendo a una tienda en lugar de disfrutar de una buena caminata por una playa de Porto Corsa sintiendo una suave brisa de mar.

…

Cuando volvieron a casa del azabache, este colgó su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero antes de irse a la cocina para guardar las cervezas en la nevera y el paquete de comida de gato en un lugar que Kiku no pudiera alcanzar, aún seguía encontrando aquellas pepitas en múltiples rincones. Por otro lado, el castaño se sentó en el sofá, ignorando la presencia del felino que le observaba acostado desde una repisa sobre el televisor meneando su cola mientras clavaba su grisácea mirada en aquel que consideraba un intruso. Bernoulli sentía tanto frío que ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el abrigo, la bufanda o los guantes.

—Francesco, la calefacción está encendida—resonó la voz del más bajo que volvía de la sala, el europeo no pareció hacerle mucho caso ya que no se movió ni un poco. Shu dejó salir un largo suspiro, comenzó a quitarse los guantes y los dejó sobre el mesón de la cocina antes de irse a su cuarto por un par de minutos.

— _Dovevamo partire a Porto Corsa…_ —mascullaba en voz baja. No es que le desagradara Tokio, lo había visitado en verano y le había gustado mucho, pero el invierno era una cosa completamente diferente, claro que, según Todoroki, ese año era particularmente frío porque otros años ni siquiera llegaba a nevar ¿acaso el clima lo odiaba?

—Quítate el abrigo, vas a resfriarte—dijo con voz casi autoritaria el japonés. El corredor de fórmula 1 le miró unos momentos antes de levantarse del sofá para quitarse el abrigo y dárselo, Shu lo agarró y fue a colgarlo en el perchero—¿Quieres que prepare chocolate caliente o algo?

—No, creo que sería demasiado dulce para mí—negó viéndole colocar algo en uno de los calcetines que colgaban de la repisa—. Todo se ve de un navideño muy americano aquí, pero tú no pones árbol de navidad y colgaste muy pocas decoraciones ¿no te gusta la navidad?

—Si me gusta la navidad, pero no suelo pasarlo aquí, normalmente voy a casa de mi abuelo o estoy en cualquier otro lugar—contestó mientras iba de camino a la cocina, el castaño solo le siguió con la mirada—. No veo la necesidad de tener tantas decoraciones, pero que me dices tú, ¿Qué haces normalmente en navidad?

—Regularmente viajo con mi madre a un pueblo por las montañas, es bastante frío y también nieva, pero este año esperaba algo más…cálido, por eso el frío me ha fastidiado más de lo habitual—respondió viéndole volver con dos latas de cerveza, recibió una y no tardó en abrirla para beber.

—Tal vez el próximo año podamos pasarlo en Porto Corsa o en una ciudad más de tu gusto—se sentó a su lado y abrió la lata para beber un poco. Hubo un breve momento de silencio, cosa que extraño al japonés así que giró el rostro para ver al italiano, este le miraba fijamente con una curiosa sonrisa—¿Qué?

—Esperas que también pasemos juntos la siguiente navidad, saber qué piensas eso me hace feliz _ragazzo_ —dijo con voz melosa. Shu llegó a ruborizarse un poco, no lo había pensado de ese modo, solo suponía que pasaría, pero en un año podían ocurrir muchas cosas, no podía adelantarse a los hechos de forma cursi. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el europeo lo interrumpió—. Yo también quiero que pasemos otra navidad juntos…

Todoroki sintió las mejillas arderle, mantuvo la mirada apartada y dio un sorbo a la lata. Dejó salir un suave suspiro antes de fijarse en aquellos ojos avellana, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la idea. Francesco acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y posó sus labios sobre los del asiático con suavidad, este cerró los ojos y correspondió por unos cortos segundos para después separarse y recostarse del contrario.

—La idea era salir, no me fijé en que el clima iba a estar tan pesado—comentó viendo por la ventana como empezaba a nevar con un poco de intensidad—, supongo que será un poco aburrido solo estar aquí…

—No necesariamente, yo creo que estaremos bien, será bastante tranquilo—respondió pasando su brazo por sus hombros a modo de abrazo—, además la cena no estuvo nada mal. De hecho, pienso que deberíamos fotografiar este momento ¿no te parece?

No pudo negarse a la foto y una vez hecha, el italiano se aseguró de postearla en sus redes sociales para que media humanidad –la cantidad de personas que consideraba sus fans, por supuesto- pudieran apreciar cómo y con quien pasaba ese día. Shu no se resistió mucho a revisar en su teléfono para ver la dichosa foto, las etiquetas solo le hicieron rodar los ojos y más ver como se llenaba de las típicas reacciones de tal red social.

—Me sorprende que se llene de reacciones y comentarios tan rápido, yo creí que en esta época las personas estaban celebrando o durmiendo—dijo mientras pasaba por el historial del inicio de la página, encontrándose con varias fotos de sus compañeros de las carreras—. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Vemos una película?

—Eso no suena mal, siempre y cuando no sea una de esas donde todos se mueren al final.

Los reproches del italiano llegaron a hacerle reír, pero al final acabaron viendo películas gran parte de la noche en el sofá, cubiertos por una misma frazada mientras bebían cervezas hasta que acabaron durmiéndose. A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertarse fue Francesco. Dormir sentado no había sido muy cómodo, pero había valido la pena dormir con el japonés aunque en sus anteriores relaciones solían ocurrir otra clase de cosas antes de acabar durmiendo con alguien.

—¿Qué estas mirando? —Habló con voz severa al felino que le observaba sentado en el suelo. Este subió de un saltó al sofá sin apartar sus ojos del humano castaño, no le gustaba, pero por primera vez dejo que le acariciara sin reaccionar de forma agresiva—Eres muy extraño, creí que me odiabas.

El gato volvió al suelo solo para subirse a la repisa de la que colgaban los calcetines de navidad, empezando a jugar con uno hasta que este acabó cayéndose al suelo, provocando que el ruido despertara a su dueño. Shu bostezó mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos con sus dedos, no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido.

— _Buon giorno_ —la voz del europeo le hizo sonreír un poco.

— _Ohayou._

Había sido una navidad bastante diferente de las usuales, no había forma de negar eso, pero le había gustado, la simple compañía del japonés llegaba a hacerle feliz, sentía que de momento no necesitaba nada más. Tal vez podía sonar muy cursi, pero el mejor regalo que podía recibir esa fría navidad en Tokio era su mutua compañía.

FIN

¡Feliz navidad a todos! Tal vez un poco tarde, pero debía hacer algo relacionado con estas fechas, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de esta poco –nada- común pareja xD Pero a mí me gusta bastante y espero ustedes puedan llegar a quererla también, la variedad es buena en los fandom (¿?) ¡Nos leemos! ¡Feliz año nuevo también!


End file.
